


Senseless

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: A Nick Valentine drabble about suddenly waking up in a synth body.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> This old drabble was from 2016...whoa

The first thing that Nick experienced when he woke up, horizontal, was the bright artificial lights. Second, was that he felt dense, but overall almost nothing. No taken breaths, no heartbeat. Touch was limited. His fingers felt gloved, but he could feel his lips, chapped and hard like he hadn’t had a drink in ages. He knew it was a bit chilly but he didn’t shiver.

His hands peaked into his vision and he lifted them into view. They were not his own. An off-white plastic, soft but durable according to the second hand running over the other, feeling it out. Where had his hands gone? His mind reeled. What had happened? Had there been an accident-some case gone wrong? He couldn’t exactly remember. Nick knew who he was but his memories were clouded, gaps in his most recent memory.

“What…” His voice was distorted. Unnatural, but his.

Without an answer, instinctively he reached for a pocket as he sat up, either pocket, where he’d usually keep a pack of cigarettes, only to fully realize he wasn’t clothed. He hadn’t even noticed. The sight itself made him sick and not how it usually did. Instead of the fuzzy and ample body he expected, he was lean, and almost rectangular. He was thick plastic, the same toughness as his hands, pieced together in sections like a jointed doll, with a pathetic attempt at a navel right where it was supposed to be. Pressing a hand over it revealed little to no give to the plastic.

In the back of his head, a fan kicked in with a whir. If he could breathe he would be hyperventilating. This wasn’t his body. Everything was wrong. What had happened to him? Why couldn’t he remember anything about this? Why was everything suddenly so different? “God, I-” he closed his mouth, unable to stand the sound of his voice. This wasn’t him, everything was wrong. Hunching forward, he closed his eyes and firmly pressed his palms into them, hoping he’d wake up.

–

The first thing that Nick experienced when he woke up, horizontal, was the sun filtering down through the clouds. Second, was that he felt dense, but overall almost nothing. No taken breaths, no heartbeat. Touch was limited. His fingers felt gloved, but he could feel his lips, chapped and hard like he hadn’t had a drink in ages. He could smell old tires and trash but he didn’t recoil.


End file.
